A New Life, Naruto
by Hiro Kurisaki
Summary: One Night Naruto is being beaten by a mob. This night will forever change Narutos life.
1. Chapter 1

Council Room

5 Days after kyuubi attack

"The demon should be killed" said the Hanuro clan head. "No it should be aloud to live, and be turned into a weapon of konoha. My 'NE will train him well." Said Danzo. "NO the child will be aloud to live." Said the Sandaime "WHAT?! Hokage-sama you can't be serious that **thing** should be killed!" said Hanuro "Why not put it to a vote, all in favor of Naruto being killed?" Hanuro and the three elders raised their hands. "All in favor of Naruto being allowed to live?" Inoichi, Choza, Shibi, Shikaku, Hiashi, Danzo and the Sandaime raised their hands. "It's been decided the child shall live."

5 years later

A mob was beating on a young Nauto.

"Take that Demon scum." "This is for my brother kyuubi" "You demon you took my Family away from me."

#Natuto's POV#

'Why do people always hit me? Why do the call me Kyuubi? I haven't done anything wrong have I?'

#end POV#

"Finally I will rid this village of you toxic presence!!" 'Here it comes'

else where

'God this is getting annoying when will they ever learn that the council has ruled 14 times that Naruto will live' were the thoughts of one Hyuuga Hiashi 'huh I wonder what all of those villagers are doing' sigh 'better take a look' and with that Hiashi used shishin to transport on top of a building overlooking the crowd.

back to the mob

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong?" asked Naruto "I'll tell you why demon. 5 years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked this village, Konoha shinobi did there best to defend the village but the numbers were decreasing rapidly, then when all hope seemed lost the Yondaime Hokage showed up and defeated the demon at the cost of his life. You know how he defeated the demon?" Said a Chunin holding a sword "no" "He used shiki fuujn (reaper death seal) it used his life force to seal the kyuubi into a new born child that night that child lost all innocence. Who do you think that child was?" "Me?" Naruto asked barley above a whisper. "YES! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!!" the villager said "I'm sorry." Naruto said barley above a whisper "OH! NOW THAT THE KYUUBI'S IN TROUBLE HE APOLLOGISES! WELL IT'S TOO LATE!" The man said swing the blade down. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the blade to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katon: RyuuBakudan! (1)" shouted Haishi making a wall of fire around Naruto. "What's going on here!?" demanded Haishi. One of the more drunken villagers said "*hic* were finishing what the *hic* Yondiame started *hic*." Now Haishi being a very close friend did the first thing that came to his mind. "Mind if I help kill a demon?" Haishi asked. The same drunken villager said "Sure it would be an *hic* honor to have the leader of the Hyuuga clan to take out the demon spawn *hic*." Seconds later when the flames died down the last things Naruto saw were the villagers that were chasing him unconscious and two white eyes looking at him with concern before he passed out.

**##At the Hokages Tower##**

"Hokage-sama, Haishi-sama told me to ask you to get a medic-nin who isn't biased against Naruto." Kotetsu said "Kotetsu go get me Chiyu-chan! Izumo go see if Haishi needs help getting up here!" Sarutobi said knowing that the elders would like nothing other than to kill Naruto in his weakened state "Hai Hokage-sama!" both Jonin said.

Minutes later Haishi, and Izumo came through his door. "Hokage-sama, I will be straight forward I would like to take Naruto into my clan." Haishi stated "WHAT?!? You want to adopt Naruto" Sarutobi asked "Yes Hokage-sama I believe it would be the best for Naruto, no-one in the Hyuuga clan hates Naruto. Not to mention Hinata would like to have a friend to play with." Haishi said "Okay the Hyuuga clan doesn't hate Naruto but what about the other clans such as the Uchiha, and the Hanuro?" Sarutobi asked. "That's the beauty of the custody rules, the child that's being adopted(for lack of a better word) record won't have to go before the council." Haishi stated. "Ok, but I want to see what Naruto wants to do. If he says yes you will have custody, but if he says no he will remain in the council's"_care_". Sarutobi said venomously. "Ok Hokage-sama, but if he denies he will still have a place to live." Haishi said.

**##At the Hospital##**

"Good morning Naruto-kun."**Suishou said. "Morning Suishou-nee chan. What happened?" Naruto asked "well Naruto-kun you have two visitors who can explain it better than I can, you mind if I let them in?" Suishou asked "Sure nee-chan." Naruto said "wait one minute Naruto-kun." Suishou said "Good morning Naruto-kun how do you feel?" Sarutobi asked "I feel fine Oji-san. But I got a question to ask you." Naruto said "Sure Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said. "What happened last night, all I remember were people calling me names like 'demon spawn, kyuubi brat, freak', why they call me that." Naruto asked –sigh-"Naruto what I'm about to tell you is a SSS-class secret only you and myself may tell others. Naruto remember what was taught in the academy about the Yondiame defeating the kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked "Yea he killed it." Naruto stated "Naruto that's a lie, the only way for the Yondiame to defeat a demon was to seal it into a newborn child..." "That child was me wasn't it?" Naruto asked interrupting the Hokage. "Yes Naruto-kun that child was you. But you're not the demon." Sarutobi said "I know I'm just the jailor." Naruto said "Naruto I would like to ask you a question. How would you like to be adopted by me?" Haishi asked "AHHH! When did you get in here?!? (insert sweat drop here) you're the one who saved me yesterday right?" Naruto yelled "Yes I am Naruto Now back to the earlier question would you like to be adopted by me?" Haishi asked "**You're not lying?" Naruto asked hopefully "No Naruto-kun I'm not." Haishi said smiling "Oto-san!" Naruto yelled hugging Haishi "Well the only thing left is for Haishi to sign the custody papers." Said Sarutobi pulling the papers out of thin air, and Haishi hastily signed them. "Well Naruto its time to meet your imoto Hinata." Haishi said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hyuuga compound*

"Keikai-chan will you go get Hinata and take her to my office? I with to speak with her" asked Haishi. "Hai Haishi-sama" Keikai said "come Naruto. Time to meet your sister." Haishi Said "Hai Tou-sama." Naruto said

*Haishi's office*

"So Naruto how do you like the Hyuuga complex?" Haishi asked

"I like it the Hyuuga are a lot nicer than the villagers, and there's no whispering behind my back." Naruto said

There was a hesitant knock at the door.

"Enter" Haishi said

"Y-you wanted to see me tou-sama?" Hinata asked

"Ah yes Hinata-chan I'd like you to meet your older brother Naruto. Naruto meet your younger sister Hinata." Haishi said

"Konichi-wa imoto." Naruto said

"Konichi-wa Nii-sama." Hinata said

"Ne, Hinata-chan why'd you call me "Nii-sama"?" Naruto asked

"W-well you're older than me so therefore you're my better." Hinata said looking to the ground.

"Hinata-chan look at me, (Hinata looks up) just because I'm older doesn't make me your better. So if you don't mind please don't call me Nii-sama, you can call me anything else." Naruto said

"Thank you Nii-chan." Hinata said while crying into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"Well Naruto ready to begin your training?" Haishi asked

"Hai tou-sama." Naruto said.

*4 years later*

_Oct, 10 for most it's a time of remembrance, hate and partying for today is the day when the Yondiame Hokage gave his life to defeat the kyuubi no kitsune. But this festival is going to change the future of the shinobi world. Our story begins in the Hyuuga complex..._

"Aw Tou-sama I wanna go to the festival with you and hina-chan." Naruto said

"Naruto as much as I would like for you to go I can't take the chance of you getting attacked, maybe next year." Haishi said

Knowing there was no way to change his guardian's mind Naruto sighs in defeat.

"*sigh* Ok Tou-sama I'm gonna go to training ground 9 till 5 o'clock so I can go to the festival next year." Naruto said

"Ok Naruto but be careful and don't over-exert your-self." Haishi said

"Hai hai I won't Tou-sama see you later." Naruto shouted while leaving

'_I swear that boy will train himself to death'_ Haishi thought

*Training ground #9*

4:45 PM

*Huff huff *"lets try this again" Naruto said after making a series of hand seals he shouted

"Katon: Bakuhatsu!" all he got was a little puff of smoke then fell on the ground exhausted, little did he know that a mob was on the prowl for him.

"HEY! Their he is!" shouted a random villager "Lets get him." The mob shouted

"Shift." He said under his breath and made a run for it.

No matter which way he went, there seemed to be a mob on every street and ally. But in actuality it had all been preplanned to flush him toward the east gate by the one Hyuuga who hated him. When he reached the gate a look of horror etched itself on his face, in front of him was a mob of at least eight hundred people.

'_Crap crap what should I do?_' Naruto thought when he was broken out of his thoughts by a cry of "Get him!". About 30 minutes later the villagers tossed a battered and bloody Naruto to the feet of the Hyuuga Chunnin who would take him far out of Konoha.

*Mean while Haishi, Neji, and Hinata were just getting home from the festival.*

"Hogosh have you heard from Naruto?" Haishi asked

"Surprisingly no Haishi-sama, I was going to wait another five minutes then go looking for him" Hogosh said

'_It's not uncommon for him to stay out late but this is not like him_' Haishi thought "Hogosh form a search party and go look for him." Haishi said a little worried

"Hai Haishi-sama." Hogosh said and disappeared

A half hour later he returned with a bloody shirt and a note from Naruto

"Haishi-sama this is all we found." Hogosh said giving him the note and shirt.

"What's the note say?" Haishi asked fearing the worst

"I believe you should read it for your self Haishi-sama." Hogosh said

Haishi opened the note and started to read

_Tou-sama,_

_I was found by some_

_villagers they've been_

_chasing me for awhile_

_-Naruto_

"Inform the Hokage that Naruto is missing." Haishi said.

"Hai Haishi-sama." Hogosh said

'_where ever he is I hope Naruto is ok_.' Haishi thought


	4. important AN

Hello loyal readers, unfortunately I'm having a few problems, at first I wrote a few chapters before I wrote the chapters I recently posted so it will take me a little while longer to update again. Also I was originally going to have this strictly NarutoXHinata but due to certain circumstances this story will turn into a NarutoXharem in my profile there is a poll an there are several possible cantadates for you to choose and one for reader input to harem (I'm to lazy to count all the reviews and pm's I've receved so I made a poll xP)


End file.
